Most commercial buildings, parking structures, transportation areas or structures, and the like are equipped with lighting systems that typically include several luminaires or light fixtures configured to illuminate certain areas. The luminaires are powered by drivers that are physically wired to the luminaires. Different drivers may power different portions or sections of the luminaires, where the illuminated portions may be associated with different applications or environments.
In a hospital environment, for example, certain lighting settings may enhance the patient experience, while other lighting settings enable effective caregiver performance. In conventional lighting systems, patients in a hospital room may be provided with a remote switch that the patients may use to select certain lighting settings. For example, the patients may select to turn on reading lights in the hospital room. In certain circumstances, another individual such as a caregiver may override a patient setting for various reasons. However, the conventional systems do not revert back to a patient's desired setting after the override setting is deactivated. As a result, the patient must manually re-select a desired lighting setting.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for more lighting systems and methods that enable efficient switching among various lighting settings with support for perpetual configurations.